hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2012 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2012 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here '''(that i'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm (May 19) *Before May 1 ---Cy10-- 18:04, February 5, 2012 (UTC), —12R. ''' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *May 1 to 10 - *'May 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!!' ''(Alberto formed May 19) *May 21 to 31 - GeeCo 02:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC),Allanjeffs 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *June 21 to 30 - Consistency! Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC), OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *July 1 to 10 -Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *July 11 to 20 - Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *July 21 to 30 - Ryan1000 03:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *August 1 to 10 - *August 11 to 20 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *August 21 to 31 - *September 1 to 30 - *After September 30 - *There will be no storms this year - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (October 31) *There will be no storms this year - *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *'October 21 to 31 - WINNER!! '(Sandy dissipated October 31)'' '''Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 12:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) *November 1 to 10 - 'Ryan1000 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 15:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) *November 11 to 20 -Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC), Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC), OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 00:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) *November 21 to 30 -Cyclone10 00:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC), Dec 10th is my birthday so I have no choice :P Yqt1001 04:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC), —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *December 11 to 20 -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - GeeCo 02:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Storm active at start of 2013 - Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form. Also, please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. ; ) *Alberto - *Beryl - Early season long-lasting storm OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) First June Cat 5. --HurricaneMaker99 23:55, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *Chris - Dies in the Gulf YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *Debby - Takes an unusual track from Panama-Cape Verde. Makes landfall on the coast of Africa as a category 2 hurricane. Yqt1001 03:56, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Ernesto - *Florence - Hits Miami as a major hurricane in November. 'Ryan1000' 03:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Gordon - Makes Chef Gordon pissed off. 'CobraStrike' (t)(b)( ) 20:18, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *Helene - This storm will attain Category 6 status, form in the dead centre of the Equator in mid-August and will travel to Brazil and Mexico run circles around the whole land! Helene's eye will be in the shape of a big splatter. Helene will then dissipate in late September and will break a world record of being the longest-lasting hurricane in the world. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 21:01, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *Isaac - Hits Greenland as a Category 5 hurricane. 'Hurricane Kiewii' 21:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC), landfall in Mexico, yes, bad things happen when my name is out there.[[User: Cyclone10|''10]][[User Talk: Cyclone10|''Q.]] [[User Blog: Cyclone10|''VEST]] 20:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Joyce - Joyce will form in late August near Libya and will move out to the Atlantic ocean, attaining Category 5 status and will be very minute. Her eye will be tiny too, in the shape of a star. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 20:04, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *Kirk - Forms further south than any other Atlantic hurricane, and tracks further north then any other Atlantic hurricane, leading to the media to term it the hurricane that "boldly went where no hurricane has gone before" (I couldn't help myself) HurricaneFiona 09:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) *Leslie - Makes 12 landfalls. Andrew444TalkBlog 13:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) *Michael -Forms unexpectedly in the beggining of December and then hits Miami at Cat. 3 strengh.Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Nadine - *Oscar - *Patty - Will form in Greenland, travel down south, attain category 5 and will be in the shape of a pear. The eye will be shaped in a blob and will travel to Europe and wipe out the whole of Scandinavia, the UK, Ireland, France, Italy, and the rest of Europe and then will go to Algeria, Libya, Egypt and then will dissipate in Syria. Patty will form in early October and will dissipate in Halloween. Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 21:31, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *Rafael - Makes landfall in New Orleans and loops back out into the Atlantic to destroy the east coast. GeeCo 02:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sandy - *Tony - Will form off the coast of Venezuela, will intensify to a Category 5 hurricane, and will hit Central America and US in December, causing widespread damage in the Atlantic. Will dissipate off coast of France. Anonymous 2.0 09:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *Valerie - Suddenly forms in the Western Caribbean in December, and turns southeast into Venezuela as a Cat 2. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *William -Makes landfall in America Europe and Africa as a tropical cyclone Allanjeffs 00:26, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on strongest storm name (Sandy) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alberto - *Beryl - Last year we got the first-ever Hurricane Irwin in the EPAC; this year I'm crossing my fingers for Beryl's turn in the Atlantic. --HurricaneMaker99 23:54, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *Chris - *Debby -- HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC), —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *Ernesto -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Florence - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Ryan1000' 16:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Gordon - OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Helene -Allanjeffs 00:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:45, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *Isaac -Cyclone10 00:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Andrew444TalkBlog 13:54, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala *Joyce - 'Darren23' | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Kirk - Yqt1001 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *Leslie - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Michael - Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *Nadine - *Oscar - *Patty - *Rafael - GeeCo 02:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 09:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Sandy - ''NO WINNER!! '(115 mph, 940 mbar)'' *Tony - *Valerie - *William - Earlier on, at one of the archives in my talk page at some time in 2011, me and Eric agreed that if there are two storms at the end of a season, one that has higher winds but another that has lower pressure, we would split the winner title into a WINNER!! (in winds) and WINNER!! (in pressure), since people can have different opinions as to whether pressure or winds matter more. If Sandy is upgraded post-season, we can update this section by then. -- Ryan1000 This was confirmed in post-season analysis, Sandy is now officially the strongest storm of the 2012 atlantic season. -- Ryan1000 Informal betting on the highest winds (115 mph) Winds are in miles per hour. Also, no betting on storms with the winds mentioned that have already formed. *Less than 115 - *'115 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Michael and Sandy, 115 mph)'' *120 - *125 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *130 - *135 - *140 - ''Ryan1000'' 16:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) No Cat.5 yet! *145 - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *150 - Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *155 -Cyclone10 00:18, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *160 - Warm SSTs anyone? '''Darren23 | 04:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) HurricaneMaker99 23:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *165 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 00:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC), It's been too long Yqt1001 04:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC), —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *170 -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *175 - *180 - Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *185 - *190 - *195 (record for the Atlantic) - *200 (record - unless you believe the pilots who flew into Camille... I happen to. SkyFury) - Anonymous 2.0 09:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *More than 200 (highly unlikely) - GeeCo 02:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on the lowest pressure (940 mbars) Pressures are per 5 mbar. If you have a more exact prediction(such as 923 mbar), feel free to add it into it's correct area. Also, no betting on storms with pressures that have already formed. *Above 960 - *960 - *955 - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] *950 - *945 - *'940 - NO WINNER!! '(Sandy, 940 mbars)'' *935 - Ryan1000 07:35, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *930 - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:47, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *925 - *921 - Darren23 | 04:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) *920 -Cyclone10 00:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *915 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 04:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC), —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *910 - *905 -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 21:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *900 - *895 - *890 - *885 - *880 - (record for the Atlantic) Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *875 - *871 - Anonymous 2.0 09:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *870 - *Less than 870 - (World wide record - highly unlikely) GeeCo 02:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Nadine) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alberto - *Beryl - *Chris - *Debby - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *Ernesto -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC), —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *Florence - Ryan1000 16:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Gordon - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] , OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC) *Helene - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *Isaac - Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC)Cyclone10 00:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 00:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *Joyce - '''Darren23 | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC) *Kirk - Yqt1001 04:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Leslie - *Michael - *'Nadine - ''NO WINNER!!' *Oscar - *Patty - *Rafael - GeeCo 02:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC), Anonymous 2.0 09:03, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *Sandy - *Tony - *Valerie - *William - Informal betting on final storm name (Tony) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Alberto - *Beryl - *Chris - *Debby - *Ernesto - *Florence - *Gordon - *Helene - *Isaac - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'ropical]] *Joyce - —12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *Kirk - Ryan1000 16:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) *Leslie - Yqt1001 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:48, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *Michael -Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *Nadine -Cyclone10 00:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) *Oscar - *Patty - OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC), Allanjeffs 00:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Raraahahahromaromamagagaoohlala 21:06, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *Rafael - I expect La Nina Darren23 | 04:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC), GeeCo 02:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *Sandy - *'Tony - ''WINNER!! Anonymous 2.0 09:04, June 5, 2012 (UTC)' *Valerie - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *William - AndrewTalk To Me 02:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) *Alpha - *Beta - Informal betting on number of deaths (328) Starting with 2012, I will add a new section, how deadly a season is. -Andrew444 *No deaths - In protest against this section's existence; it takes hurricane enthusiasm to an inhumane level. --HurricaneMaker99 00:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) *'Less than 500 - ''WINNERS!! ''(Total of 328 deaths)'' Cyclone10 00:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Ryan1000 08:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *500 - 1000 - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *1000 - 2000 - Repeat of Hurricane Inez Hurricane Andrew (aka User: Andrew444) 13:48, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 00:28, September 24, 2011 (UTC), —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *2000 - 3000 - I expect three to six hurricanes to be destructive this year. Anonymous 2.0 09:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *3000 - 4000 - *4000 - 5000 - *5000 - 6000 - *6000 - 7000 - *7000 - 8000 - *8000 - 9000 - *9000 - 10000 - *10000 - 15000 - *15000 - 20000 - *Greater than 20000 deaths - (all time record, 1780) GeeCo 02:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Informal betting on damage totals (76.97 billion) For betting on the total cost of all damages at the end of the season contributed by tropical systems. (consensus is reached in the betting pools in January of the following year. None of the sections (except first storm formation) will be ended before that, because there can be surprises, and you can't bet on damage or death totals, ect that currently exist anyways) -- Ryan1000 *Less than 100 million - Per my above bet. --HurricaneMaker99 00:05, May 24, 2012 (UTC) *100-500 million - *500 milion-1 billion ---Cyclone10 00:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) *1-5 billion - Ryan1000 00:16, January 6, 2012 (UTC), Andrew444TalkBlog 03:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC), Yqt1001 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) CobraStrike (t)(b)( ) 20:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *5-10 billion -Allanjeffs 02:18, January 8, 2012 (UTC) *10-20 billion - - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *20-40 billion - —''12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *'40-80 billion - ''WINNER!! (Overall damages near 76.97 billion) Anonymous 2.0 09:06, June 5, 2012 (UTC)' *80-180 billion - *Over 180 billion(highly unlikely) - Informal betting on ACE totals (133) This is a new section we will add starting with this year. Oh, and no betting on ACE totals that currently exist. Sorry. *Less than 60 - *60-69 - *70-79 - Expecting ENSO conditions. 'Ryan1000' 23:21, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Probably 1 to 3 standout ACE storms (that is, more than 12) but otherwise ENSO as Ryan said 20:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) *80-89 - *90-99 - —12R. '' 13:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC), Yqt1001 18:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *100-109 - AndrewTalk To Me 22:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *110-119 -Cy10 00:10, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *120-129 - Anonymous 2.0 09:08, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *'130-139 -' WINNER!! (after post-analysis, overall ACE totals near 133)'' '''Allanjeffs 21:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) *140-149 - *150-159 - *160-169 - *170-189 - *190-209 - *210-229 - *230-248 - *Over 248 - (all time record, 2005) (extremely unlikely) Informal betting on number of retired names (One) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. Sorry. *No names - YE [[Forum:2010 Pacific hurricane season|'T'''ropical]] 13:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) GeeCo 02:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *'1 name - WINNERS!! '(Sandy retired) Cyclone10 00:23, August 28, 2011 (UTC), Ryan1000 03:05, December 2, 2011 (UTC)' *2 names - Andrew444 13:32, July 1, 2011 (UTC), 'Darren23' | 17:24, July 1, 2011 (UTC), Yqt1001 03:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC)Allanjeffs 00:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC), 'Hurricane Kiewii' 21:53, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Storm's Eye (talk) 04:25, August 16, 2012 (UTC) *3 names - OWEN2011 16:17, July 21, 2011 (UTC)Zbase44 03:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) - HurricaneSpin (Talk) 05:33, April 2, 2012 (UTC) *4 names - [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!]] [[User talk:TDI19|...To...]] 18:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *5 names (record, 2005) - *More than 5 names(highly unlikely) - As I have written in one of the sections here, I'm expecting 6 destructive hurricanes this year. Anonymous 2.0 09:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) (You can bet on more than 5 if you want, but we're not gonna write any number past the record unless it actually happens -- Ryan1000) Informal betting on final post-season report issued (Sandy) Since December is just around the corner, the last section of the betting pools is now open for calls on the final post-season report to be issued. *Alberto - *Beryl - *Chris - *Debby - *Ernesto - *Florence - *Gordon -Allanjeffs 20:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Helene - helen Raraah The Awesome Pony 22:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) *Isaac - ''Ryan1000'' 16:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) *Joyce - *Kirk - *Leslie - *Michael - *Nadine - Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 09:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) *Oscar - *Patty - *Rafael - *'Sandy - ''WINNER!! '(Sandy's TCR released February 12) Isaac829 20:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ' *Tony - Ryan1000 16:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC)